


The Gift Of Sight

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry, Friends to Lovers, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Harry Potter loses his sight in a fight and is told he might never see again he goes to the one person who he trusts more than anyone with his life, the one person he knows who will prove others wrong in getting his sight back. Severus Snape.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmom/gifts).



> A birthday story for marksmom, hope she enjoys it

Hermione Weasley rushed into the side room in st Mungo's and came to a stop when she saw a thirty year old Harry Potter sat on the bed, a bandage wrapped around his head covering only his eyes, his head turned sharply and he inhaled.

"Hermione."

"How did you know?"

"You are wearing the perfume I got you for Christmas. Do me a favour, wear that from now on, with my sight going my other senses are getting a boost."

"It is only temporary Harry." she whispered as she walked over to the bed.

Harry lost his temper and waving his wand his bandages dropped and Hermione stared at Harry's closed eyes that were red and sore. "Hermione I can't live in denial, sooner I accept this the better."

"Well not me, I will study this Harry, what happened?"

"I was hit with a spell Hermione that hit me in the face knocking me off my feet before a potion was forced down my throat!" Harry dropped back against the bed. "Just help me home please."

Hermione nodded before remembering Harry couldn't see. "Okay Harry, Ron should have your place ready now, no bumping into sharp things or breakable things."

"Thank you." Harry said, managing a small smile.

* * *

Once left alone at home Harry sat there on his sofa in front of his fire, he knew there was no point in being in denial but that wouldn't stop him wanting to find a cure, he sat there for what felt like hours before an idea came to him. "Dobby?"

A crack let Harry know the elf had appeared. "What can Dobby be doing for master Harry?"

"Can you pack all of my belongings up please Dobby, if my meeting goes well I would like you to bring it to my new rooms."

"Of course Harry Potter."

"But first, I need you to side apparate me somewhere."

"Anywhere Dobby can take you he will!" the elf squeaked.

* * *

Severus Snape walked into his office and straight over to the door which led to his private rooms, walking in he threw up his wards so not to be disturbed, he detested the last week of the year, students in excitement, students crying as final year.

"Sir?"

Severus' head snapped up when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in over ten years and saw the person who the voice belonged to sitting in his chair, slowly walking over he took in Harry Potter, his head was down and he seemed to be holding tight onto the arms of the chair, shivering slightly.

"How did you get into my rooms?"

"Dobby."

"Long time no see Potter."

"Hopefully I will be able to say that soon."

"Say what?"

Harry lifted his head and heard Severus' sharp intake of breath before he heard footsteps and felt the older man sit on the sofa next to him. "How?"

Harry explained what had happened before leaning back. "Sir I am no longer in denial I know I have gone blind, healers at st Mungo's have told me no potion masters that work there will be able to cure me."

"You want my help." Severus guessed.

"Yes sir, I understand we have not seen each other in over ten years but whenever it comes down to my health and curing me if possible there is no one else I trust with their spells and potions."

"There is still one week of school left, all I can do is take note on everything that has happened and caused this and read it up, I will not start any potions until next week when students have left."

"So you will help me?" Harry asked sounding hopeful.

"I always have haven't I?" Severus answered as he stood up. "I will make up the sofa for you to sleep, let Dobby know you will be staying, no doubt you have asked him to pack your things in the hopes I said yes to helping you." He said as he walked from the room, missing Harry's small smile.

Later that night Severus sat in his favourite chair, the fire roaring, spreading warmth through the room, he held in his hand a tumble with two fingers of whiskey in it as he sat and watched a sleeping Harry Potter on his sofa, he hadn't seen him in ten years, only glimpses of what he saw when Harry made the front page of the papers, he only knew what Harry was now up to with Minerva telling him. Downing his drink Severus stood and went to bed as his clock chimed midnight.

* * *

Severus woke next morning and swung his legs over the side of the bed as a knock sounded at his door.

"Sir? Are you in there? Sorry to wake you if you are."

Severus opened his door to find Harry standing there, "you are no longer my student, calling me sir is no longer necessary."

"Then please call me Harry."

"What is it you wanted Harry?"

"Shower if that is alright."

Severus wrapped his fingers around Harry's wrist and led him to the bathroom, he stood close behind the younger man and reaching round, holding Harry's hands in his he showed him around. "Right in front of you is the sink. Just to the right further back is soaps, to the left further back is toothpaste and spare toothbrush." Severus let go of Harry and stood back.

"Run your right hand along the side of the sink, when you feel the wall, run your hand up it you will find..."

"Towel." Harry said.

"Turn to your left, side step twice then step forward once."

"Toilet."

"Yes, straight facing the sink is the shower and bath." Severus said and watched as Harry turned again and raised his hands and felt where the shower was.

Harry felt along the wall at side of the shower and felt towels on a shelf. "Bath towels?"

"Yes Harry."

"Thank you Severus."

"You are welcome, strip and wrap a towel around you and shout me when you have stepped in the shower." he said before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Harry stripped and stepped into the shower before calling Severus back in.

Severus walked in and froze when he saw Harry standing naked under his shower, he had to force his eyes off Harry's cock nestled in a bed of curls and up to his face. "Over ten years since at school and still don't do as you are told. Where is your towel?"

"Why put one on if I am to take it off, what is it I was to call you for?"

Severus stepped in behind Harry and noticed how Harry inhaled deeply as he got close, he reached around and took Harry's wrists, "same height as your navel just to the right is a shelf, tall bottle shower gel, small round bar of soap next to it, shelf level with your right shoulder is shampoo, round bottle shampoo square bottle is conditioner." he explained as he let go of Harry and stepped from the shower and tapped the shower head with his wand. "Straight in front of you just higher than your navel, the left button is cold the right is hot, the round knob in the middle is how fast you want the spray."

Harry nodded and lifted his hand up and pressing the hot button he then turned the knob and moaned and ran his hands through his hair when the water hit him.

Severus swallowed and shook his head as the image of Harry standing in the shower, water running down on him had him wanting to join the younger man, he cleared his throat, "call for assistance should you need it." he said and hurried from the room while he still had his self control.

* * *

Harry had finished showering and managed to feel for the towel and wrap it around him as he moved over to the sink and after plenty of feeling around and fumbling he managed to brush his teeth. "Dobby?"

Dobby appeared. "How can Dobby be helping his friend Harry Potter?"

"Dobby can you get me some jeans and a top with my socks and underwear, place jeans down first then top then boxer briefs and then socks at the side on the bed in the other room please."

Once Dobby informed Harry that he did as he asked he walked out of the bathroom, having no idea Severus was in his bedroom with the wardrobe doors open.

Severus turned when he heard the door to the bathroom open and was about to cover himself up when he realised, Harry couldn't see, how Harry was acting he didn't even know Severus was there in a state of undress.

Harry waved his wand over himself that dried him before dropping the towel and feeling out in front of him, smiling when he felt his boxer briefs, feeling around them making sure he had them the right way he put them on before reaching for his top and doing the same.

Severus shook his head and started to dress as quietly as he could, he had to get out of the room before Harry knew he was there and saw him naked for the second time that morning.

Harry reached forward to get his jeans and paused, his head turned to where Severus was and inhaled deeply. "Severus? Merlin I am sorry! I didn't know you were in here."

"It is fine Harry, it's not as though you have seen all."

"Whereas you have me." Harry smiled before slipping his jeans on and sitting down to put his socks on.

Severus went over and sat next to Harry once he was fully dressed. "I have let Minerva know I will be taking my breakfast in my rooms, I want to talk more about what happened if you don't mind."

Harry stood up and let Severus lead him into the small kitchen where he sat down and smelt the breakfast in front of him. "Of course I don't mind, to know if you can help you need to know everything." Harry pointed to the food in front of him. "Just toast yes?"

"Yes Harry and from left to right in front of your plate is strawberry, raspberry and blueberry jam and then marmalade."

Harry smiled and counting along he picked up the raspberry and spread it on his toast as best he could.

"You know Harry I could-"

"I know and I appreciate it but until I get my sight back I need to learn."

Harry had been left to his own devices all day with only Dobby for company until Severus had finished his classes and the evening meal, Severus walked in just in time to see Harry spreading something on a piece of black toast. "Harry!"

Harry froze, "Severus? What's wrong?"

"Burnt toast with peanut butter?"

Harry dropped the toast. "Ugh!"

"Where is Dobby? He was supposed to be with you all day."

"I had to give him a break, he was starting to get on my nerves if I am honest, one step behind me holding on to my legs... stop smirking."

Severus frowned. "How did you know?"

"My suffering has always amused you."

"I apologise, Harry I have an idea that can help us more if you are willing?"

"Of course." Harry said and turning around he counted his steps and stopped in the living area, turning right he counted three steps before turning and feeling around before sitting down. "I mapped out your living area in steps with the help of Dobby, had to do something, I can't exactly sit and read."

Severus sat down. "You read now?"

"Ha ha. What is it you want to try?"

"With your permission I would first like to view the memory of when you were attacked and then afterwards I would like to put you in a trance."

"A trance?"

"Yes. Would you allow it?"

Instead of answering Harry put his wand to his temple and pulled out a memory.

Severus stood and made his way over, taking out an empty vial from his robes and letting it drop in. "Thank you Harry, will you be alright here while I go and see?"

"Yes Severus."

Severus landed in Harry's memory and walked around as he saw a masked wizard raise his wand and yell out Harry's last name, making Harry turn and then fired a spell, Severus hurried over to Harry when he landed on his back and watched the scene play out in front of him before leaving the memory.

"The spell he hit you with was a stunning spell Harry, your eyes are red and sore as that is where the spell hit you but I have some salve that will clear that up in a couple of days, as for the potion all I know is that it is a light purple colour but putting you in a trance will help more as you were not knocked out when poured it down your throat, you weren't knocked out but you weren't all that aware of your surroundings."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for this Severus."

"You are welcome Harry." Severus said as he waved his wand and held out his hand for the salve to land into. "Now hold still while I rub this salve on your eyes, it might sting a little but necessary."

Harry only hissed a little as the salve got rubbed into his skin and eye lids, "you have a soft touch."

Severus hummed. "I warn you to keep comments like that to yourself as I still have a reputation to uphold."

Harry laughed when Severus moved his hands away. "Deal."

Severus walked over to his book case and after searching for a certain book he pulled it from the shelf and started to flick through the pages as he made his way back to Harry. "Fortunately there are only about fifty potions in colour to do with the eyes so that narrows it down a little. But all have different ingredients, this is where putting you in a trance shall help."

"What do I do?"

"You Harry just sit there, I am about to wave my wand that will put you on a trance of sorts, I will take you back to the night of the attack, I want you to explain anything I need that will help and answer my questions, during which I might be placing certain ingredients under your nose to smell to check if that is what you smelt if you can not identify a certain ingredient."

Harry nodded and sat back in the chair, "whenever you are ready Severus."

Severus waved his wand and Harry instantly felt relaxed and calm, he sighed deeply, listening intently to the sound of Severus' voice, focusing only on that sound.

"Now I want you to relax Harry, focus on my voice, only on my voice." Severus soothingly said. "I want you to go back to the night you were attacked, what happened? What do you remember?"

"We got a call that a woman was being attacked, I arrived on the scene with Dean, he went one way and I the other."

"Who stumbled upon the attack first?"

"I did, I threw a spell at the man but he pushed the woman towards me, she screamed and disapparated just as he threw a spell at me which got me in the eyes, it knocked me off my feet."

"Right then Harry, the man is walking up to you, he is pulling a stopper from a vial, smell up, what can you smell?"

Harry inhaled. "Sweet, sickly sweet, vanilla."

Severus started to write. "What else Harry? How does it taste?"

"Foul, and hot, very hot, my tongue, it's on fire!"

Severus stopped writing and waved his wand and watched as Harry shook his head. "Severus?"

"Harry, thank you, you named a smell but you also said it tasted foul and that your tongue was on fire, please allow me to research to check and see if I am right, if not I will have to put you in a trance once more."

"That's fine Severus." Harry stood up and turned, not knowing that Severus watched him count the steps as he entered the bedroom before turning and counting steps once more to go into the bathroom.

* * *

That night Harry had gotten into the bed that was Severus' sofa transfigured when Severus came out of his office and walked up to Harry. "I have been researching and I have good news and bad news Harry."

Harry sighed. "Good news?"

"I know what potion was forced down your throat."

"Let me guess, bad news is there is no cure?"

Severus frowned, "no the bad news is it will take two weeks to make and you will have to take it three times a day for two weeks so you are here with me for at least four weeks."

Harry laughed as he stood up, "why is that bad news? Severus you have found a cure! I will be able to see again, I don't mind living with you if you don't mind putting up with me."

"Of course I do not mind, although if you are to be here for four weeks you can not keep sleeping on a sofa that is transfigured into a bed, we will have to see about getting a bed for you."

"Severus is yours a big bed?"

"Of course."

"How about we share? It is silly to pay money out for a new bed that will only be used for four weeks, we can put up a divider if you want."

"That is fine Harry, I don't mind, I suppose I can endure four weeks with you in my bed if you can endure sleeping with your old greasy potions Professor."

"Old and greasy? I think not." Harry reached out, "where are you?"

Severus moved forward so Harry's hands were touching his shoulders.

Harry moved his hands up and traced Severus' face before moving to comb his fingers through the Slytherin's hair. "No wrinkles on face, still smooth and feels young, hair nice and soft, silky, don't put yourself down Severus." Harry whispered as he pulled his hands away, his fingers brushing the potions master's lips as they did.

As Harry turned and walked into the bedroom to sleep there Severus raised his hand and touched his lips where Harry's fingers had just been, sighing he waved his wand to transfigure his sofa back before joining Harry for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Severus woke up to a warm body pressed against him, he opened his eyes and saw Harry still sleeping, their legs entangled, Harry's back against his chest, his left arm that had been thrown over Harry sometime in the night was now in a death grip in the younger man's hand.

Severus jumped when the sound of apparation sounded in the room, he looked straight ahead to see Dobby standing there holding a newspaper. "Dobby what is wrong?" He whispered.

"Dobby be seeing todays paper, Dobby wanting to show you both right away!" he squeaked as he unfolded the newspaper.

Forgetting he tried to not wake Harry he wrenched his arm free and leaned over to the paper. "For Merlin's sake!"

Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes only to be stopped by Severus.

"Don't rub them."

"How am I meant to get the sleep from my eyes?"

"You have your wand do you not."

Harry reached under his pillow and used his wand before sitting up. "Do you always wake up in a bad mood or is it waking up entangled with me that has you in one."

"It being Dobby's fault for Professor being unhappy, Dobby go and iron his ears!"

Harry turned to the sound of Dobby's voice. "Dobby no, its fine you are not to blame, go and get our breakfast please." when Harry heard the pop telling him Dobby had left he turned his head to face Severus. "What is wrong?"

"Dobby got a hold of today's paper and decided to come and tell us as soon as. The headline states 'Hero of Wizarding world missing' it goes on about how after being discharged after the accident you haven't been seen since." Severus got out of bed. "Harry have you told anyone you are here?"

"No."

"What?"

"Well I didn't even think I would be staying with you as I didn't know if you would help, I will send a patronus and tell Hermione."

"No, if you want no one knowing about this you will stay here and I will see Miss Granger."

"Weasley."

"What?"

"She married Ron, she is a Weasley now."

"Fine, then I will go and tell Mrs Weasley."

* * *

Severus stepped out from the fireplace of the home of Ron and Hermione and looking out of the window he saw Hermione pegging washing out and Ron playing with a girl no older than five while a baby boy sat on a blanket on the grass playing and babbling away to himself. He walked out of the house and cleared his throat to make himself known.

Hermione turned and gasped, dropping the piece of clothing she hurried over to Severus. "Professor! How is Harry?"

Severus didn't answer but only raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hermione we don't know where Harry is, for all we know Snape could be here asking us if we have seen him."

"And why Mister Weasley would I be coming by to ask if you have seen him, I have not seen him for nearly ten years."

Hermione stepped forward. "Until he came to you two days ago yes?" Hermione sighed when she got no answer. "Please Professor you know us, we only care about Harry, we also know there is no one he trusts more with his life then you, something happens to him which healers say they might not be a cure of course he will come to you."

"You haven't changed Mrs Weasley, still a know it all."

Hermione laughed. "Is he alright?"

"He is fine, I have left him mapping out my private rooms with his feet so he knows where everything is, I have come here today to tell you he is fine, I saw today's headline in the paper, fools, and I have come to tell you on Harry's behalf."

"Can you help him Professor?" Ron asked as he bent down to pick up his son.

"Of course I can, the red sores on his eyes are healing, that isn't what caused his blindness it was because he was hit with a strong stunning spell that got him in the eyes causing his glasses to break, only thing healers did was get the glass out."

"Will Harry be able to see again Professor?" Hermione asked.

"If I have anything to do with it yes. I have worked out what potion was poured down his throat, I can make the potion that will help but he will have to stay with me until it is complete."

Hermione nodded. "I will go and pack some of Harry's clothes."

"No need Mrs Weasley, Harry had his elf do all that before he came to ask for my help hoping I would say yes."

"And you said yes and offered to help him right away?" Ron asked.

"Saving and helping young Mr Potter is a very hard habit to break Mr Weasley. No one is to know about Harry, you want to see him you owl me and I will open my floo for you both." Severus nodded to them both before looking at both children. "Are your children showing signs of magic yet?"

Hermione beamed. "Yes they are."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh goody, more Weasley children to teach." he said as he turned and walked back into the house to leave the way he came.

* * *

Severus walked into his quarters and froze when he saw Minerva sat on the sofa, her hand reached out and holding Harry's. "Ah..."

Minerva looked up. "Oh Severus, last two mornings and evenings you have had your meals in your rooms, we have only seen you in meetings and now I know why." Minerva stood up. "Why in Merlin's name did you not at least tell me!"

"Minerva Harry wanted no one knowing."

Harry stood up. "Severus is right Minerva, I didn't even tell Hermione and Ron, they only know now because Severus read this mornings headlines to me."

Minerva nodded. "Harry says you can cure him?"

"Yes. He will have to stay here while I make the potion and administer it, Harry will have his sight back before the brats return to school." He sighed before turning to Harry. "Speaking of brats the Weasleys offsprings are both showing signs of magic, more Weasley's to teach."

Harry laughed. "I am glad Rose is but Hugo has started early, Rose didn't show any signs until two years old."

"Well I will leave you both to it." Minerva faced Severus. "Forget patrols this week, just do your classes, Poppy has enough potions, just focus on getting Harry right."

When Harry heard the door close he dropped back into his seat, "she just walked in, until her perfume hit my nose I thought it was you. Did they take it alright?"

"They took it fine, tell me, will I have Potter brats to teach any time soon?"

"Hard to do so if I prefer the male sex."

Severus frowned. "And that would stop you how? Never heard of potions."

"Really? That's good to know thank you."

"You are welcome, call an elf to come and do our dinner, I will just go and get the salve for your eyes."

* * *

The rest of the week had Severus reading up on what he would need to make the potion Harry was to take while making notes, Harry, now that the students had gone home for the summer and most of the teachers leaving Hogwarts empty except him, Severus, Minerva and the elfs, he took to wandering the halls, running his hands over the walls as he went, he was actually surprised after all the walking, despite not being able to see he still made it back to Severus' rooms without help.

Severus looked up from his notes when his door opened and he saw Harry walk in. "Enjoy your walk?"

"I did, I used to walk through the halls and corridors during the night when at school, did so that many times I could do it in the dark with no light. Good job now eh, seeing as it is all dark." he laughed.

Severus smiled. "Can I do anything for you?"

"I am fine thank you. I think I am going to have a soak in the bath." Harry moved towards Severus and reaching out he touched the older man's face, ran his hands down his arms until his hands ran over the potions master's and felt papers. "Still taking notes? I am sure you have all you need now, please be in bed for when I am out of the bath, you need your sleep Severus."

"I will be Harry."

Harry smiled and walked towards the bedroom that led to the bathroom, counting his steps as he went.

* * *

Once Severus shut himself in his private lab to start Harry's potion after breakfast the next day Harry called on Dobby for some help in collecting some things that he would need to start his new hobby, he had to do something while he waited, he had already sent an owl off to Ron asking him to come over on a day off. He smiled when he heard Dobby come back.

"Dobby be getting all that you need Harry Potter sir."

Harry felt about the table and thanked Dobby once he explained what each thing was and where it was. "Are you alright staying while I first try it Dobby?"

"Of course! Dobby be happy to help. What being the first thing you are making?"

"Something for Severus, he is giving up his spare time and his skill to help me."

"Master Severus will be happy with his gift Harry but find it not necessary."

Harry laughed and after picking up the braille book he opened it to the first page and ran his fingers along as he started to learn what must be done. "Glad I learnt braille a few years ago." he laughed.

Severus looked up from his notes and added a few drops from a vial before stirring the potion in the cauldron before using his wand to lower the heat. Happy with what he had managed so far Severus left his labs to find Harry sat in the chair by the fire place, his fingers running gently over the book in his lap, nodding silently to himself he quietly left Harry alone.

* * *

Once Harry had finished learning what he needed to do to get started he hid his book with a wave of his wand and called for Dobby to sort some dinner out for him and Severus.

Severus entered his rooms to find them empty. "Harry?"

Harry walked out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of shorts. "Severus?"

"Shorts Harry?"

"It is very warm Severus, no doubt you are still wearing all your customary black."

"Of course, they are my teaching robes."

"Teaching robes meaning you wear them to teach, it is the summer holidays Severus, not a student in the castle."

"I like that."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Not a student in the castle. You say the kindest things."

Harry laughed. "Where have you been? I asked Dobby to let you know food is ready and he said you had left school grounds."

"I left my labs earlier and saw you with a book." Severus took out a shrunken bag from his pocket and enlarged it to its original size. "I thought you might enjoy these." he said as he handed the bag over to Harry.

Harry smiled and sat down, feeling in the bag he smiled. "Books?"

"Yes Harry. All in braille, I thought you might enjoy them, I got a few quidditch ones."

Harry placed the books down and stood up, reaching out he found Severus and leaned up and kissed his cheek, "thank you so much Severus."

Severus touched his cheek. "You're welcome." he said before clearing his throat. "Well the potion has to simmer for a few hours, shall we eat?"

"We shall." Harry smiled and accepted Severus' hand for the older man to lead him over to the table.

* * *

A week later while Severus was in his lab Harry had a visitor in the form of Hermione, Harry was currently sat in Severus' chair by the fire with Hermione sat on the sofa. "Your eyes are looking better Harry."

"Thank you, Severus has been putting something on them and he said just today and tomorrow and no more."

Hermione nodded. "How have you been with him?"

"Great, he hasn't snapped or anything at me for hogging the bed and doesn't seem to mind when he wakes up with me wrapped around hi-"

"Whoa go back a minute, you are sleeping in his bed?"

"Yeah, I am here for a while Hermione, why buy a new bed or keep transfiguring the sofa when his bed is big enough for both of us." Harry sighed. "Just ask what you are fighting yourself not to ask Hermione." he may not be able to see but he just knew his friend was fidgeting, trying to hold back on saying what she was thinking.

"Harry you are sharing a bed, he has probably seen more of you than he should, you are going to be getting close, Harry you walked away from here, turned down to become a Professor as you couldn't work alongside Severus knowing that you loved him."

"I still do, I sometimes am actually thankful that I am how I am as it has got me with Severus for four weeks, we are talking, spending time together and he has seen me naked and I am not in the least bothered, I just hate that I walked in on him naked and couldn't see!"

"Harry you are still in l-"

"Stop." Harry said before turning his head. "Severus, how is it going?"

Hermione looked up. "How did you know he was there?"

"Even opening the door as quietly as he could I still knew he was coming, all I could smell was the potion he is working on."

Severus smiled. "Twenty years as a spy, no one ever knowing I was there, I will be glad when you get your sight back and you can no longer know when I am coming."

Harry laughed. "Hermione are you staying?"

"No I should be getting back." she said as she stood up before leaning forward to kiss Harry's cheek. "I will pop over and see you in a few days."

"Okay but remember don't bring the kids, I don't want them to see me with me not being able to see them."

"Surely them seeing you where you can not see them is just like me seeing you or your friends." Severus said once they were alone.

"I know but they are my godchildren who I love to bits and don't want to explain why I can't see as Rose at the minute is all questions, her favourite one at the minute is 'why' to everything."

"Harry the potion is coming along a lot better than I hoped, next week you can start taking it."

"Severus, when I can see again... how much will this potion work will I see again with my glasses or see again so well I will no longer need them?"

"That is a question I do not know the answer to, we will just have to see."

Harry smiled and reaching up with his hand Severus took it and pulled the younger man up. "Thank you Severus."

* * *

The next few days Severus hadn't been around much, Harry heard him when he came to bed and it didn't seem he was in bed five minutes before he was up and showered and dressed and back in his lab, the long days he was alone in Severus' rooms Harry had taken to making his present for Severus as a thank you for helping, he knew he could buy something but this felt more personal, tracing the large lettering with the tip of his wand he then used an old piece of wood, muttering a spell as he tried to copy what he traced. "Dobby."

The elf appeared at Harry's side. "How can Dobby be helping his friend Harry Potter?"

"Dobby I need you to look at the letter here in this book and then at the wood, I need it to be perfect."

Dobby looked from one to the other. "It is perfect sir, it is a match, you copy well for one who can not see."

Harry laughed, "thank you Dobby, will you help me with the rest? Checking once I have done?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir!" the elf beamed as he made himself get comfortable and watch as Harry traced the braille lettering several times before burning it into wood with his wand.

* * *

Later that day when Harry had finished the name he sent his patronus to Minerva, asking her to place an order for him to be delivered to her and notify him when it had arrived as he wanted no one knowing where he was. He had thanked Dobby for his help and asked him to let him know when Minerva had sent the order off and to not let Severus know.

Harry had just placed two plates on the table when Severus emerged from his lab. "Just in time for dinner Severus, nice to find you out of that lab early."

"I apologise you haven't seen a lot of me Harry but I think it will be worth it, twenty four more hours and we can start you taking it as early as before bed tomorrow."

Harry smiled and feeling his way around he slid his arms around Severus and held him tight as he buried his face into the older man's neck. "Thank you Severus." he breathed, having no idea what his hot breath on the older man's neck was doing to him.

* * *

That night while Harry lay sleeping in bed Severus was working on his potions while keeping an eye on the potion Harry was to take tomorrow. "You are being stupid Severus, you got out and had sex more you wouldn't be feeling this way about a man twenty years younger than you." He mumbled to himself.

Harry had woken and found himself alone in bed, getting out he went in search for Severus and was about to knock on the door that led to his private lab when he heard the man talking to himself, smiling at what he heard Severus say Harry gave it ten minutes before knocking and ordering Severus into bed, that night Harry waited for Severus to fall asleep before moving back into the older man's hold, smiling in the dark when he felt the older man hold him tight as he buried his face in Harry's neck, Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

* * *

Harry had spent the day exploring the castle, walking along the corridors, running his hand along the walls, after spending twenty minutes talking to the fat lady he inhaled deeply.

"Severus?"

"Yes. It has gone dinner, I came to look for you as you need to eat."

"Thank you, I lost track of time exploring and then talking with the fat lady here, catching up on the gossip."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Spare me." he murmured making Harry laugh before saying farewell to the fat lady Harry held onto the wall as he made to follow Severus but bumped into the older man.

"Severus? Why did you stop?"

"I understand you holding onto things when alone but as you are not alone you can hold on to me if you so wish."

Harry beamed. "I do so wish." he said before linking his arm through the Slytherins' and trusting him to lead the way.

* * *

Severus that night walked into the bedroom to see Harry sat up in bed, an open book in his lap, his hand gently running across the page. "Harry? Are you ready?"

Harry placed the book down and nodded his head. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath Severus sat on the edge of the bed. "Now this will be taken three times a day, you should start to feel something within a few days, if this does work then when you do start to see it will be very blurry and you won't be able to see me sitting in front of you, you will just see edges at first, things that are to your far right or left."

Harry held his hand up and after feeling around he wrapped his hand around Severus' wrist.

"This isn't a question of if Severus. I have faith in you and know this will work, there is no one more brilliant at potions than you are." he said, using his other hand to touch Severus' face, smiling when he felt the movements in the potion master's face, "when I see again I want to see this smile of yours."

"Promise Harry, now drink. To your health Harry."

"And to you Severus." Harry said as he drank the potion in one go, wincing and pulling a face as the taste hit his tongue before swallowing. "Tastes foul."

"Of course it does, in this world and muggle have you yet to taste something that helps you get better that taste nice?" Severus asked as he corked the now empty bottle. "Sleep now Harry, this potion will make you really tired."

Harry who was already nodding just hummed, trusting Severus to lay him on his back before getting into bed himself.

* * *

The next day when the Daily prophet was full of their wizarding hero still missing an angry Harry sent his patronus to the editor telling him he was not missing, he is fine from his attack and that he is just taking a well deserved break and if he saw any more about him missing in the paper he will sue.

"You do know that you can not carry out that threat don't you?" Severus had asked two days after Harry had sent a threatening patronus to the editor who then printed an apology to Harry and hope he enjoys his well deserved break.

"Why not?"

"Because you can not see."

"I see blurs far away."

Severus hurried over and held Harry still. "When did you start to see blurs?"

"This morning, I was going to mention it but I wanted to see if it started to get better."

"Idiocy." Severus said. "Of course it will get better if you have gone from seeing nothing to seeing blurs. Now then Harry I am going to place my finger in front of your eyes, I am going to count up as I moved my finger to your far right and left, when you see my finger no matter how bleary you say stop yes?"

"Yes Severus."

Severus nodded and placing his forefinger from each hand in front of Harry's eyes he started to move his hands outwards to Harry's left and right. "One, two, three, four, five, six -"

"Stop." Harry laughed and reached up, wrapping his fingers around Severus' forefinger. "I see you!"

Severus couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped him. "That you do." he said before freeing his fingers and writing down the progress.

"It has been four days of me taking the potion. I have another week and half, I knew you could do it Severus, when it comes down to it there is only one person who never fails to save my arse and that is you."

Severus raised his hand to cup Harry's cheek but thought better of it and moved it away.

"Do it Severus."

Raising his hand once more Severus cupped Harry's cheek, smiling when the younger man leaned into it. "Thank you Harry."

"No. Thank you Severus."

Ron stepped through the floo and froze at the scene. "I can come back."

Harry turned towards the voice. "Ron, its fine. I was just thanking Severus, I am seeing blurs."

"That's great Harry, are you ready?"

"I am, thank you for doing this Ron."

Severus looked between them both. "What are you doing?"

"Ron is going to fly me around the quidditch pitch."

"I could have done that Harry."

Ron looked between his best friend and Severus. "Would you Severus? I left Hermione with both kids but Hugo is teething already. Have fun riding Severus' _broom_ Harry."

Severus turned sharply to Ron when Harry went red. "Don't be so vulgar Weasley." he snapped to a laughing Ron as he went back through the floo.

Hermione looked up when Ron came back. "You weren't gone long."

"No. I walked in on Severus cupping Harry's face, he is seeing blurs now. Severus offered to take him riding around the quidditch pitch so I told a blushing Harry to have fun riding Severus' broom."

"Ronald!"

"What? You should have seen how Severus was looking at Harry while cupping his face, and yet Harry said it was him thanking Severus."

Hermione smiled and shook her head at her husband before continuing to cook dinner.

Harry gasped when they kicked off from the ground, Severus was sat behind him, one arm wrapped around Harry tightly and the other reaching around him and gripping hold of the broom.

Harry leaned back into Severus' hold and held on tight as they flew round and round and up and down, Harry actually shouting with joy when Severus flipped them both before landing. "Where did you learn to fly on a broom like that Severus?"

"Just because you don't see someone do something doesn't mean they can't do it."

"I agree Severus, time for my potion."

"Just as well I brought it out with us." Severus said as he handed Harry the potion, taking the empty vial back when Harry had drank it all. "I will be testing your eyesight again in the morning."

Just then Dobby appeared in front of Harry. "Harry Potter sir Dobby be telling you that your order has come for-" Dobby froze when he saw the potions master. "Master Severus sir, Dobby not knowing you is being here, Master Severus being hiding, making Dobby jump sir." he said before disappearing.

"What a strange elf he is."

Harry laughed. "He means well."

* * *

The next morning after Harry dressed he sat and waited for Severus to finishing showering before doing the finger test, he stood up when he heard the door open. "Severus? Can you do the test please?"

Severus walked over to Harry and placed his fingers in front of Harry again. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"One, two, three, four-"

"Stop."

"You can see my fingers?"

"Yes and not as bleary." Harry beamed, hugging Severus before quickly letting go. "You are wet."

"Standing in just a towel after just coming out of the shower I will be wet Harry."

"May I?" Harry asked with his hands out.

"You may."

Harry smiled and placed his hands on Severus' shoulders and started to run his hands slowly down his chest. "You have kept fit Severus."

"Kept fit? Meaning you thought I was fit before?"

"Yes, good job as well, running around trying to save my arse will keep you fit."

"That isn't what you meant Harry."

"No, I meant you have kept fit as you have always been fit. People may not see you like that you may not even see yourself like that but it is how I have seen you since-"

"Since when Harry?"

"Since I was seventeen Severus."

Severus sighed and cupped the younger man's face. "Harry." he breathed. "You do realise we have both missed out on nearly thirteen years."

Harry blinked. "You wouldn't have wanted me then. I was too young. I heard Draco went after you after the war, I heard you said no because of his age."

"I said no because I didn't want him. Age doesn't have anything to do with it Harry."

"I know after thirteen years my feelings have not changed Severus."

"Nor mine with you Harry." Severus whispered before cupping Harry's face and kissing him gently.

"No Severus."

"No?"

"No. If I start to kiss you now I won't want to stop, I want to see you clearly when we are together for the first time."

"I guess we will have to see how strong we truly are then if we are to wait until you get your sight back before we can touch each other."

Harry smiled. "I am seeing blurs now and your fingers are not straying too far, I am getting there Severus."

Severus raised Harry's hands and placed them on his face before smiling, his smile getting wider when Harry beamed after feeling the older man smile.

"That is one of the things I am looking forward to seeing Severus." he whispered, smiling into the Slytherin's neck when the older man circled his arms around him and held him close to his chest, Harry in turn wrapping his arms around Severus, not caring he was still wet from his shower.

* * *

That afternoon after taking another potion Harry called Dobby, asking the elf to fetch him his spare glasses that he left at home, Dobby had just handed them over to Harry when Severus walked in. "Harry?"

Harry turned his head and smiled. "Hi Severus, how I am seeing now is how I see without my glasses, I asked Dobby to fetch my spare ones." he explained before placing the glasses on his face.

Severus knelt in front of him. "Well?"

"My vision is worse." Harry said as he took the glasses off.

"Looks like you won't be needing them again then Harry. You have two more days of the potion Harry, your vision is a lot better, getting better each day, I am hoping you will be able to see just as well as I by tomorrow afternoon."

"That soon?"

"That is what I am hoping Harry."

The rest of the day was spent with Ron and Hermione as Severus was checking the stock to see what potions Poppy needed for the new year, the three friends had decided to have a picnic by the lake. "I bet Rose and Hugo are happy spending the day with Molly and Arthur aren't they." Harry asked as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"They are, Molly is baking up a storm so Rose says she wants to test everything as soon as it is done and Hugo loves to watch as Arthur tinkers with his muggle things." Hermione laughed.

"How are things going with Severus mate?" Ron asked as he took a bite of a blueberry muffin.

"Great, I admitted to Severus how I feel for him, how I have felt this way since I was seventeen."

Hermione smiled. "What did he say?"

"He said we have missed out on thirteen years as he feels the same."

Ron frowned. "But Malfoy-"

"He lied, Severus said it had nothing to do with age, he just didn't want him."

"So now you have admitted your feelings for each other have you both had s-"

"Hermione not while I am eating." Ron muffled with a mouth full of food.

Harry laughed. "Not until I see properly, I want to look into his eyes and him into mine as we have sex for the first time."

Ron groaned as he spat his food out. "That's it, appetite gone." he said making Harry and Hermione laugh.

* * *

Harry had got into bed that night after taking his potion and putting his finger in front of his face he didn't even get to two before he could see, he smiled, his vision had been getting better all day and he knew he would be able to see when he woke up the next morning, he placed Severus' gift on the table next to the side where the older man sleeps and turning over he closed his eyes and it wasn't long before sleep claimed him.

Severus walked into the bedroom and after getting ready for bed he spotted the wrapped up present, picking it up he looked at the tag. _"Severus, this is to say thank you, I owe you a lot, I owe you my sight, nothing I will ever be able to give will repay you for what you have done, yours always, Harry xx"_ Severus unwrapped the gift and found a varnished wooden box with his name burnt into the wood, opening it up he gasped when he found three glass vials, Severus knew what kind they were, they held the most delicate of potions and would keep them in use a lot longer than if you put them in a normal vial, he also knew how much these had cost, a year of his wages wouldn't be enough.

Running his hand over his name, Severus gently placed the box down and getting into bed he kissed Harry on the forehead and holding him close Severus soon fell asleep with Harry in his arms.

* * *

Harry woke up next morning and smiled when the first thing he saw was Severus facing him sound asleep, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face, he could see again, better than he ever could before, leaning over he placed a kiss on Severus' lips waking the older man up.

Severus slowly opened his eyes. "Harry?"

"Who else do you share you bed with." when Severus smiled Harry couldn't stop his smile getting bigger. "At last I finally see your smile."

Severus shot up onto his knees and looked straight at Harry and held his fingers up making Harry laugh and grab them.

"I can see just fine Severus, more than fine, better than I could before." Harry said, kissing the fingers he was holding. "How do you feel about morning sex Severus?"

Severus gave a deep chuckle as he rested himself on top of Harry. "I could learn to love it."

"Just like you learned to love me?"

"Yes Harry."

"Make love to me Severus." Harry whispered as he ran his fingers through the long dark hair of the man above him.

"Always Harry." the Slytherin whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. "Thank you for my gift Harry. I know how expensive those vials are."

"You don't need to thank me for anything Severus, that is nothing compared to the gift you have given me, the gift I could never ever repay you for no matter what the cost."

Severus who had been kissing along Harry's jaw stopped and looked into the green eyes. "What gift?"

Harry smiled. "The gift of sight." he whispered.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
